


Mish. Dee.

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Facetime with Misha and Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Eyes Like the Sky, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, Jensen's award, Jensen's transparent love for Misha, M/M, Mish. Dee., gentle mockery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha calls Jensen to congratulate him on his award and to laugh about his Instagram post.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Facetime with Misha and Jensen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105823
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Mish. Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> He just loves Misha so much.
> 
> Jensen acknowledged Jared in his acceptance video, since it was only thirty seconds long, but he captioned his Instagram video with the following:
> 
> "So this happened!!! And because I only had 30sec to say thanks...I know I missed a lot of folks. Allow me to highlight a few. Peter Roth. Mark Pedowitz. Kripke. Singer. Dabb. Mish. Dee. There are so many more and you know who you are. And I’m grateful for each and every one of you. I didn’t win this award...WE won this award. (But I’m gonna hang on to it). 😉"
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ88_yQAo8T/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

As soon as he got the Instagram notification, Misha Facetimed Jensen.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Jensen answered, grinning.

“Hey, Mish!” Danneel put in from where she was sitting next to Jensen.

“Hey, Dee! Well, first of all, Jen, congratulations again on your win.”

Jensen looked at him suspiciously. “I’m sensing a ‘but’...”

Misha laughed. “Jensen Ackles, you are the least subtle person on the entire planet.”

Jensen cocked his head, confused. “Wait, what?” Danneel laughed in the background.

“You only included two non-professional thanks, and they were your wife and your boyfriend. And you  _ used nicknames _ . For both of us.”

“That’s totally reasonable!” Jensen protested.

“It absolutely is, my love. People do tend to thank their partners in their speeches.” Misha smirked.

“People thank their friends!”

Danneel shrugged. “Sometimes. Not usually, though.”

“And not  _ like that _ ,” Misha put in.

Jensen sighed. “Does this need to be changed? Should I take it out or add the ‘a’ to your name or something?”

Misha laughed. “No, babe, it’s not a big deal, and changing it now would just make it look like there was something to hide.”

Danneel smirked. “Which, you know, there totally is, but…”

Misha addressed her. “Hey, Dee, remind me who allowed Jensen to get away with  _ Eyes Like the Sky _ …?”

“I’ll freely admit that I actively helped write that.” She pointed out, laughing.

Misha laughed with her. “We’re not subtle, are we?”

She snorted. “You and I are barely subtle, and Jensen is completely transparent.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Jensen protested.

“It’s entirely fair, Jen. We’ve talked about your heart eyes before, and the fact that you turn the flirting up to eleven whenever Misha is around, and as much as I helped with the  _ Eyes Like the Sky _ thing, you definitely wanted to do that, and also, that Instagram caption was all you, babe.”

Misha laughed. “It’s not a bad thing, but she’s totally right.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Did you only call me so you could make fun of me?”

Misha nodded. “Yup.”

“Fuck you, man.”

“Does it help if I tell you I love you, too?”

“Ugh, no, you don’t get to get out of this that easily.”

Misha smirked. “Then I’ll continue mocking you for your very obvious love for me.”

Danneel laughed. “Just tell him you love him back and be done with it, Jen. Everybody on the internet now definitely knows, you may as well admit it to him.”

Misha cackled, and Jensen gave him the finger. “I hate both of you.”

“Mmm, you hate the two people from your personal life who made it into your thanks? Seems unlikely, really.”

Danneel kissed Jensen’s cheek. “We only do this because we love you a whole lot.”

Jensen sighed. “I guess I love you, too.”

Misha laughed. “What, you say it back to her but not to me?”

Danneel grinned. “I have seniority.”

“Fine, Misha, I love you too. Are you happy now?”

“Yup, that should just about do it. Anyway, I have to go, Vicki needs me, but I just wanted to make sure you got your fair share of harassment from me.”

“Bye, Misha. Love you!” Danneel said, waving.

“Bye, Mish. Love you.” Jensen sighed, hanging up, and leaned his forehead on Danneel’s shoulder. “Danni, why am I dating him?”

“Because he brings joy to your life? Because he’s hilarious? Because it makes  _ me _ happy?”

He blushed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re both pretty great.”

“And we’re both very proud of you, no matter how much we tease you.”


End file.
